Chapter 116
No One Asked You!! is the 116th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Urara visits Nene, who is in Ryu's body. After walking Urara back to her dorm, Nene reveals a shocking truth to her "love-rival." Meanwhile, Ryu encounters Ushio whilst looking for Nene. Summary On the phone Urara asks Nene, believing it is Ryu, if she could come over. Panicking, Nene responds affirmatively and shuts the phone when Urara claims that she is free of any duty now. Nene quickly heads out, looking for Ryu, but is shocked to find the room where Ryu should be empty. She then proceeds to investigate the cafeteria, albeit achieving the same result. Nene then heads to the boy's dorm, asking Toranosuke and the others if they have seen Nene. However, they are clueless, recalling that she was with Midori. After she leaves, Toranosuke ponders what just happened, whilst Shinichi wonders if Ryu finished all of the work. Nene continues her search, but before she is able to find Ryu, Urara arrives, which shocks her. As Urara cleans the snow off of herself, she notes how, despite coming along to the same trip, they are in different buildings. Meanwhile, Nene strategizes a method to fix the problem. Rubbing the back of her head, Nene explains to Urara that she is busy, prompting Urara to apologize and turn around, heading to her dorm. Nene stops her halfway, extending her arms as she claims that she will walk her back; Urara accepts. On their way back, with Nene walking in front, she questions what she should do, denoting that giving Urara her sweater would be something that would make her, as a girl, happy. Albeit, Urara returns it to her, and additionally lends her, her scarf, using the hood of her sweater as a replacement. Before long, Nene tells Urara to look up at the sky, acclaiming that the stars are beautiful, but Urara reminds him that the snow prevents her from seeing any stars, but notes how pretty the falling snow is. Arriving to the building, Urara explains that she will be okay now. However, Nene stops her and hugs her, shocking the both of them. Before long, Urara pushes Nene back, reminding her that she does not like to be hugged like that if the person hugging her is not Ryu. Nene is left surprised. Entering the building, Nene and Urara speak about what just happened, leading Nene to state that she is in disbelief of Urara's reaction; allowing Ryu to kiss other girls. Howbeit, Urara contradicts her statement, claiming that whilst Ryu may belong to everyone, she is the one who loves him the most. Gripping her fist, Nene glares at Urara, revealing that she, too, likes Ryu. Opening the door to leave, Nene claims that she will take Ryu away from her one of these days. Now alone and walking back, Nene ponders her sudden outburst. Meanwhile, Ryu, in Nene's body, finishes his meal, running back to locate Nene. However, along the way, he meets with Ushio, horrifying him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Nene Odagiri #Toranosuke Miyamura #Shinichi Tamaki #Jin Kurosaki #Urara Shiraishi #Ryu Yamada #Midori Arisugawa #Ushio Igarashi Abilities used Witch Powers *Body Swapping Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 14